DESCRIPTION: (Applicant's Description) This proposal requests support to establish a Viral Vector Core Facility to enhance basic and translational cancer research at the Medical University of South Carolina. The Facility will focus on three key areas: vector design, vector production, and quality control. The specific aims of this shared resource are: (1) To assist cancer center investigators in the selection and design of vectors to express genes of interest. (2) To provide services including creating recombinant adenovirus, and producing high-titer viral stocks; producing high titers of helper virus-free AAV vectors; establishing retroviral/lentiviral vector- producer cells, and generating and concentrating viral stocks for transduction; and providing quality control and standardized vectors for gene transfer studies. (3) To use this shared resource as a central facility for quality control and technical assistance to standardize the application of vectors. The facility will be directed by an established investigator with eight years of experience in vector development and in managing such a facility. Projects benefiting from this facility include steroid modulation of tumor cell growth, induction and analysis of murine prostate cancer, prostate, breast and brain cancer gene therapy, clinical phenotype targeted antifolate chemotherapy, oligonucleotides as inhibitors of DNA replication, T cell recognition of tumor antigen, tumor growth arrest mediated by transcription repressors, hormonal modulation of taxol action in solid tumors, 5- fluorouracil target in eukaryotic cells, inhibition of IGF mediated tumorigenesis, and molecular variables in fusion toxin efficacy. A detailed organizational plan, substantial institutional support, and a long term plan for maintenance ensure the sustained viability of the proposed Viral Vector Core Facility.